Crash Site
Crash Site is a single player level in Call of Duty: Black Ops.http://wethegamerz.com/2010/09/30/call-of-duty-black-ops-achievements-leaked/ The player controls Alex Mason as part of the SOG to search a downed Soviet cargo plane for Nova-6. After making their way through to the downed Soviet cargo plane, they search for Nova-6 and find it's an ambush. Mason and the rest of the team pick up sniper rifles to defend themselves, but the plane is hit by an RPG and the cockpit Mason is standing in disconnects from the plane, plunging to the field below. Mason survives, and watches as his teammates' bodies are dragged away, before being knocked out again and captured. Walkthrough The player starts out at a helicopter landing zone where soldiers are being dropped off. Making your way towards the docks, you get on a boat with Reznov, Woods, Bowman, and a (randomly named) young marine who tells Woods that he been assigned to this SOG team, to which Woods responds with a sigh and then, "Man the gun, don't get killed." Woods and Bowman each then pick up a Grim Reaper while Mason gets to his position. Playing as Mason, the player then drives the boat.(The part where you pilot the boat is not playiable on the Wii version of Call of Duty : Black Ops this HAS been confirmed. However you are able to pilot the boat past the downed Huey,past the waterfall,and to the land point. However the Rolling Stones song "Sympathy for the Devil" does not play during this time and the young marine is never mention.) The player then hears the song "Sympathy for the Devil" by the Rolling Stones start on the radio. This song plays throughout the boat part on the level and will restart if killed. The player will then begin blowing up enemy forces including radio towers, guard houses, and several ZPUs on moving trucks. This continues for some time until SOG run into a PT boat that needs to be destroyed. After the player has succeeded in doing this, Woods will pull out the marine who had died in the battle. It then cuts to the interrogation room where Mason says, "That young kid didn't make it. I swear to God that Woods was crying, but he never let us see any tears." Cutting back to the boat, Mason parks it up at the next dock while Woods and Bowman speak into a radio saying that they have a downed bird in the area. After parking the vehicle, they commence looking for the Soviet cargo carrier carrying Nova-6. The player will be given a Commando ACOG and a KS-23 as many Viet Cong and Spetsnaz troops appear. After sometime blasting their way through these, SOG will come to the C-130 and walk across an unstable wing which nearly falls over. When inside, Mason will find the crate carrying Nova-6. Woods will open it, but will only find a China Lake and a map of the area. Soon enough, Spetsnaz and Viet Cong (VC) arrive and attacks the plane. At some point, it is hit by a Hind helicopter and the plane crashes into the ground. On the ground, the player will see Bowman being carted away by two Soviets and attempts to shoot them with an empty M1911. A Soviet will then kick the pistol out of the player's hand as Dragovich and Kravchenko appear. Dragovich will claim that they need to make up for lost times with him and the mission will end with Kravchenko knocking out the player out by stomping on his head. Weaponry Starting Loadout Menu mp weapons commando.png|Commando ACOG WMDshotty.png|KS-23 Found in level The following weapons can be found with and without attachments. Menu mp weapons ak74u.png|AK-74u Menu mp weapons pm63.png|PM63 Menu mp weapons dragunov.png|Dragunov Menu mp weapons china lake.png|China Lake Menu mp weapons grim reaper.png|Grim Reaper Menu mp weapons m60.png|M60 Menu mp weapons colt.png|M1911 (empty) Gallery crash site intel.jpg|Intel unlockable Young-Marine.png|The Young Soldier File:Crashsitebaddies.png|Nikita Dragovich and Lev Kravchenko's character models outside the map along with a floating apple. Trivia thumb|370px|right|Getting out of the map *At the beginning of the level, before you get on the boat, if you jump into the tail rotor of the Huey you will die, with the message "Watch your head" showing on the death screen. *The radio playing Sympathy for the Devil uses the same radio model found from World at War. *When Woods runs out of ammo for the second time, he says "Out of Ammo!", but the subtitles read "Of Out Ammo." *The boat scene, in whole, could be seen as a slight homage to Francis Ford Coppola's Movie "Apocalypse Now". This is also evidenced by the achievement "Never get off the boat", which is a line from the movie. *The song playing is "Sympathy for the Devil" by the Rolling Stones which wasn't released until December 6, 1968, several months after the mission's date. However the song does contain the following lyrics: "I shouted out, Who killed the Kennedys? When after all, It was you and me" which could be hinting that Mason had in fact been involved with Kennedy's assassination. *When the boat's front gunner dies, right before it cuts to Mason's torture chamber, it is possible to see Bowman making what seems to be the sign of the cross. *The soldier's death is scripted, even if the player kills all the enemies he'll still die. *When player docks the boat, it may still have water splashing in front of it, as if it were still in motion. *The young soldier seems to be scripted to die from the rocket that the final PT boat shoots. *On the left side of Mason there's a picture of a woman wearing a bikini. There is also a woman on the right, who can be seen when you disembark from the boat. *Before "Sympathy for the Devil" plays on the radio, the man dedicates the song to a Sgt. Blundell. This is a reference to Jason Blundell, who worked on the game. *The song Sympathy for the Devil could be a reference to comedy movie Tropic Thunder as both the scenes involve the protagonist in a river while it plays. *Although the loading video depicts it being a jet powered plane, the model for the Soviet cargo plane in the level is actually a C-130. *Near the back of the plane there is a pilot who appears to have Treyarch Studio Head Mark Lamia's face. *Part of the intel for this mission references the movie Apocalypse Now, as it describes the success of a lone PBR moving along the Nung River with the intent of eliminating a rogue Special Forces Colonel, whose name is left blacked out. *There is a rare glitch that will cause the boat to go underwater when you respawn. Woods, Bowman, and the front gunner will be unaffected, but you will then be killed by drowning. *Just before Mason is captured by the Russians, the player will be equipped with an empty M1911, which the player can attempt to fire at enemies. However, an enemy will quickly kick the weapon from the players hand. *There is a glitch on PS3 were after the player gets off the boat, Reznov will fall through the shore and disappear. His lines will not be said. *At the start of the level there will sometimes be a Sgt. Jackson and a Pvt. Allen talking to each other, this may be a reference to both Modern Warfare's, in the first one the players gets to play as Sgt. Jackson for the Marines and in Modern Warfare 2 they play as PFC. Allen for the Rangers. *At the end when Mason aims his M1911 at the Spetsnaz hitting the fire button shows it is empty but the slide isn't back like there was a mag in it. *Sometimes the player's boat will flip and this will kill the player as well. *Despite this being a supposedly secret operation, at the beginning of the mission there is a Marine walking around taking pictures of other Marines, who pose for the camera. His name is Pvt. Adams. A possible nod to the famous photographer, Ansel Adams. *Another soldier at the beginning of the mission (while on the boat) is named Pvt. Hacker. *The player will always spawn in the cockpit of the plane after being knocked out, no matter how far they are away from it. *It's very strange that Mason is equipped with the Soviet shotgun, the KS-23. *It is possible that Mason captured the KS-23 earlier and used it in this mission. *The name of the young soldier is randomized, but his appearance will be always the same, similar to the Vorkuta Prisoner. *After the player disembarks from the boat, sometimes if the player kills one of the Marines and take his M16, it will not have a firing noise. (This gun does not have a silencer; it just makes no noise whatsoever.) *The boat battle sequence at the beginning of this level is totally cut for the Wii Version. *Despite Woods saying at the beginning of the level that they're not SOG, Bowman may sometimes yell "SOG!" as a cheer when fighting down the river. *After getting on the boat, multiple GMC 2-1/2s can be seen driving on the road in the river. One of them says "Eve Of Destruction" on it, like the one in the multiplayer map, Hanoi. *While in the boat, it's possible to hurt Woods and Bowman without any effect. The player has to aim the gun at one of them as low as possible. *The player's M60 mounted on the boat has a firing animation for about a second after the player lets go of the trigger. *There is an easter egg on the PC where if you glitch out of map and get back to shore outside the map, you can see Kravchenko, Dragovich and a floating apple. The characters are not solid but the floating apple is. *:This apple is seen being eaten by Kravchenko at the end of the level. *Sometimes, after you get off the boat, you may find a Sgt. Pepper, which might be homage to the Beatles. *It is possible to hit a Hind with the China Lake but the Hind won't take any damage. *After the cutscene to Mason in the torture room, when the player regains control of the boat, on the bank of the river directly in front of the player, there will be a herd of animals, which can be shot and killed with the M60 machine gun. Some will die, but most will run out of the player's sight. *The player controls three players at once when on the boat: Mason, Woods, and Bowman. If one looks at either Woods or Bowman when firing a missile the will see the missiles are coming form their rockets. *At the beginning of the level, there are three VC POWs, one for each character model. If the player decides to interact with them, only the last one will respond. *The Marines wear the standard olive drab uniform instead of the tiger stripe uniform seen in The Defector & Victor Charlie , just like the Marines in Khe Sanh . However, just like the Marines in Khe Sanh, the left breast tab on their uniforms indicate they are in the U.S. Army. *Strangely enough, some of the Hueys have a MARINES decal stamped onto their tails, while some of the other Hueys will have an ARMY decal stamped on their tails, as well as a 1st Cavalry Division logo on the front of the nose. Although it could be the Army's Hueys are provided to support the SOG members as MACV-SOG is part of the Army and the Marine's Hueys are provided for the supporting Marines. Another theory is that all of the Hueys belong to the Marine Corps, being that the Marine Corps used, in limited numbers, Army equipment at the time, which could explain why the Marines wearing the standard olive drab uniform have U.S. ARMY written on their left breast tabs, but not likely. *You can fall through the level. When you disembark from the boat, go to the left side and jump in to the water. You will be able to swim through the solid objects, and see the level from underneath. However, if you "swim" into a certain part, you will fall a short distance and die instantly. *When Woods tells you to grab the China Lake, he informs you to 'blow those fuckers to Kingdom Come'. This line is very similar to the one Polonsky says during "Breaking Point" in World At War. *Near the end of the level Reznov may say "Kravchenko. He must die". Sometimes this line could be said by Mason, possibly hinting that Reznov is part of his imagination. *If you shoot the M60 right as you get off the controls of the boat, the game will glitch and you can hear it firing for the rest of the level. the only way to stop it is to turn the sound off or restart, even dying will not stop it. *When being ambushed by the Viet Cong in this level, you can come across a Viet Cong guerrilla with an AK74u with a Reflex sight, which is odd, considering the fact it was never invented or used during the time period of the Vietnam War. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer Category:Stub